


Shed

by XxlilshotsoflovexX



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxlilshotsoflovexX/pseuds/XxlilshotsoflovexX
Summary: Their stories didn't bother her until she finally found the answer.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 10





	Shed

**Author's Note:**

> This is the extended version. Original: @lilshotsofsaida

——————————————

A lady in white. A lady in white, they say - students, teachers, including their principal, claimed the haunting rumour. She is never a believer when it comes to these paranormal anecdotes: the evil spirit who which holds a deep grudge towards another human, the kind spirit that brings good luck for everyone, or the lost spirit which only lingers behind the school called the _shed_.

In an untouched garden located behind the school building, there is an abandoned shed left forbidden to be opened by any students. Security guards often visit the area for further inspection at night, making sure the barrier tape is intact and no youngsters trying to involve themselves for silly scares. There were rumours of younger graders attempting to sneak in whenever it’s a weekend - especially it’s popular during Halloweens. The place becomes a playground for pranksters and bullies to provoke the weak into coming in to show their manly sides. Some may have said weird stories that made others avoid the shed at all cost. 

It’s either a curse or good luck. By the end of the day, only sane people would never choose to cross the line.

She would sometimes glance outside the window and observe a lady standing near a massive tree in complete isolation; behind it is the shed everyone fears. She sits there by herself staring at nothing, from time-to-time, her classmates take a few peek of her figure in the corner of the classroom and whisper what they thought of her. It is an absolute fact that her capability to see ghost fascinates the people surrounds her. They love to see their kind connect with spirits from another world. She mostly declines their offer to join forces in a ghost hunting by telling her classmates a couple of reasonable excuse for her busy schedules after school hours. Other explanations are blatant lies - she doesn’t wish to involve herself in any scenario.

Throughout her whole high school life, her observation of the lady in white begins to sink in. When winter comes, traces of her disappear. The lady strangely appears at the start of autumn until the end of the season. She always faces the shed now and then while maintaining a close distance with the ancient tree beside her. Once the leaves fall, she sits on the tree branch, holding a piece of the freshly fallen leaf as the sun shines through her body (her silhouette not present). It became normal for her, although she never got to see her face accurately. 

Due to those reasons, it urges her to come closer. Probably for an earlier birthday gift? Wanting to get possessed is out of the wishlist. Who would go that far? Obviously, not Dahyun.

Dahyun can invite multiple friends. She has friends. Though, the concept of meeting the lady in white personally makes it more engaging and suspenseful to experience - a memorable memory for her last year in high school perhaps. So, she has a plan. After their class dismissal, waiting for everyone to leave out of the premises by hiding in a secret room somewhere in the storage quarters is the only way. Sneaking at the back of the building after the security guard checks the shed is the next step. To stay invisible, Dahyun plans not to stumble onto someone in the way.

As if luck is by her side at all times, she arrives successfully while the sunlight starts to grow dimmer. The maple tree in front remained perfectly healthy and still as its leaves move along with the breath of wind on a breezy afternoon. Dahyun inhales the natural air through her nostrils, somehow finding peace. Strolling comfortably, birds scattered at once from their respective places into another shelter away from the newcomer. Everything is very typical cleansing might reveal the true beauty in such an eerie place. 

As she drew closer to the abandoned shed, her attention went to the crack window. Dahyun tilts her head out of curiosity at the blurry reflection of herself. A broad examination begins where her eyes try to make out the words inside. Her heart instantly froze, seeing an entity standing behind at a far distant. Dahyun kept her heart intact, an attempt to hide the terror within. She must not get caught in the act. It could be anyone spying on her business, like the security guard or a random student nearby. Understandably, she fears humans more than a ghost in general.

Swallowing her saliva nervously, she thought of something simple to ask like a who are you question. Of course, there is no response - Idiot. Ready to face that somebody, she spun and was simply responded by a strong gust of wind that prickled her eyes from flying particles.

She rubs her teary eyes, ears perking up as she hears a genuine giggle somewhere a few countable steps away. Her hearing might be wrong, but she just heard her say humans are stupid. Maybe it's her imagination playing tricks with her.

Once her vision cleared, the woman she vaguely saw was gone. Hopeful for the return was sort of a waste of time despite Dahyun having no intentions of wanting to go home unsatisfied, and so she commences to further her investigation. She stood before the window, bringing the handkerchief out of her pocket and did the wiping. Sadly, no figures or any sort of presence to lead her search. As the window is polished clean, she saw a carved wood inside, making out the worded letters which contain a full name, a month and a day of someone undeniably similar - Minatozaki Sana, September 23, she reads it out. 

Then it hit her. Her death was at the start of autumn. That explains why she appears at the beginning of the autumn season.

"Minatozaki Sana. Sana. Sana. Minatozaki--" Dahyun mutters repeatedly.

Her name was oddly familiar at the tip of her tongue as if she had said those words before; as if she was someone part of her life.

"Sana-unnie. Sana. Sana." she said her name over and over until it triggers who it is.

Until she's kneeling on the ground bawling her eyes out under the shining moonlight realising her identity.

Minatozaki. Minatozaki Sana - that kind individual whom she calls 'big sister', that big sister who took care of her back in her elementary days. 

Sana was the girl who was the cause of her brother’s downfall who is currently living in jail.

Minatozaki Sana - the person whom she promised that she would fall for her cutely (because she was her first-ever crush).

"The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?" 

It was the last words she heard from her.

So, what is their connection? Neighbours, eight years older than her. Her brother was genuinely in love with her as they were classmates in her current high school. No, he was a senior while Sana was younger by a year. He tried to court her, ask her out, showed his gentlemen skills to make her fall for him, but Sana was more focus on her studies, her family's business and treasures spending time with his youngest sister, Kim Dahyun.

"Unnie. What should I tell someone I like who is Japanese when I confess to them? This girl named Myoui Mina is Japanese, and I like her." the eight-year-old Dahyun grins shyly at her secret getting revealed to the big sister she trusts deep in her heart.

Sana was intrigued and enjoying their moment together. The adoration in her eyes never left whenever Dahyun talks about the things she loves the most is what makes her happy. She pays attention to whatever words coming out of her mouth. Never in her life, she has a sibling beside her through thick or thin, so it was lonely to be an only child as a Minatozaki.

Dahyun became her motivation to figure out her true potential as a bigger sibling. Despite knowing the fact that they come from another mother, she feels like they connect in some ways, which explains her constant visit to Kim's household to play with the kid. She's frequently there to give the support Dahyun needs, always so creative with every kid-friendly topics to unleash her inner creativity and teaching her anything related about life. She may be young, but a little teaching can help.

However, jealousy was the foremost cause of their separation. Dahyun's eldest brother manipulates his little sister into believing Sana doesn't wish to meet her again. He would tell her unpleasant lies all the time. Dahyun eventually trusted his so-called brotherly speeches and didn't expect for Sana to come back.

Her intentions are purely wholesome, but his twisted words were malicious that the whole Kim family screamed at her face to never come near to their daughter. It was heartbreaking to hear something ridiculous and controversial, and yet Sana decided to accept her fate to stay away.

That one day came where she planned to go home at night. She needed fresh air to release all the stress, anxiety and insecurities in a quiet spot at the back of the school building. Anywhere to keep her protected in her tiny bubble dealing with the things not worth to remember. Everyone seems to hate her from left to right, never listening to her point of view.

Kim Dahyun, the tiniest Angel in the entire universe, doesn't deserve a brother with a hideous heart. There are more genuine siblings out there who can show her the rights and the wrongs. She can be that sibling for Dahyun if she's given an opportunity to prove it. But she couldn't prove anything if she's struggling to defend herself from the brother who snuck behind her to take advantage. 

Sana felt helpless. When she had a chance to grab a weapon (a rock), he already pushed her inside a shed, her head colliding onto the hardwood floor, unconscious in no time.

He murdered her.

Without going through the gruesome detail, his parents were horrified. They felt like their son was no longer human. On the other hand, Dahyun was unaware and kept a charming smile on in the police station.

His brother attempted to escape from the police officer's grasp. He was acting too different than his usual self. It scarred her parents to witness him mumble that he loves Sana on repeat, and he did it because his sister gets all the attention. He wanted attention - from Sana only. His confession brought him to jail.

The Minatozakis wishes for him to rot inside, and got a professional lawyer to extend his jail time. They expressed no mercy towards his sentence. Their lovely daughter shouldn't have to experience such a cruel fate. She was still young and has a future to pursue. A guy who went overly obsessed with her put her in such misery. It shouldn't have to go that way.

  
And now that Dahyun had collected all the incomplete pieces of information together, how can she repay everything? How can she repay his sin? Sana was so good to her. What is the right thing to do?

Deep in her heart, it's too late now.

——————————————


End file.
